Hope is found in the darkest of places
by ssimonmayo123
Summary: What happens when you destroy the light side of hope? Easy you find it in the darkness and thats exactly what Natsu will have to do. NO shippings yet
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is that new story I was talking about its kinda a new idea not really sure if it's that good but I wanted to do a new crossover between fairy tail and highschool DXD but this time focus more on highschool DXD but a hint of fairy tail so I hope you enjoy and it would be a huge help if you could private message or review any ideas ships and thoughts on this story so until next time PEACE.

Prologue

What happens when we loose hope?

What happens when the one thing we hold dear is destroyed?

The answer to that is simple, we loose everything we hold dear and it feels like we loose part of are life. This has happened many times before now but this one beam of hope that is being destroyed will change the world as we know it.

Who is this beam of hope you may ask. Well it's fairy tails protagonist Natsu Dragneel who is fighting the one and only master hades of grimoire heart. Well to be honest with you this is not a battle but a slaughter of a dragon. Those who he trusted those who he loved and those who gave him power had all coward in fear begging for there life as they where thrown across the room like rag dolls while the only one standing was Natsu, putting his life on the line for the dignity of his guild but also for his friends.

As the slaughter waged on only one thing went through natsu's head and that was, I do this for friends I do this for family and they would never turn there backs on him, or so he thought.

"I'll give you one choice Puny fairy's kill your dragon slayers or die yourself." snickered hades

"No one would ever turn there back on family so no one will, there isn't even a point in trying Hades because we are fairy tail." shouted Natsu as he looked back at his friends for reassurance but all he got was a sword through the chest by Erza while gray froze his waist down.

"OH what was that boy fairy's don't turn on each other then what is happening." shouted Hades as he clenched his stomach from laughing too hard at the sight infront of him.

"There the dragon slayer is bleeding out now let us go." said Erza in a pleading voice.

"NO NO NO that won't do you still have two more Gajeel and wendy the iron and sky then you will not only be free but in my guild." laughed Hades as he pointed at the flag of grimoire heart behind him.

"Fine then master Hades as you wish." said Erza as she raised her sword to strike wendy who was paralyzed in fear but instead of hearing wendy scream as steel hit flesh it was Natsu who had broke free from grays ice and rushed to save Wendy taking the blow for her.

"N…N…Natsu why." said wendy as tears built in her eyes.

"You have so much to live for wendy my sky maiden now run get out of here before it's too late and go save Gajeel and then get off this island." said Natsu as he ripped out the sword from his chest and the new one in his arm and applied pressure using his scarf.

"So you dare betray are new master Natsu how disgraceful." said Erza and grey in unison.

"WAIT STOP THIS ISN't RIGHT." shouted lucy from behind Erza and Gray.

"So what is right then lucy." said Erza as she turned around drawing another sword form her arsenal.

"w..we should let him escape and then make an example of him." said Lucy crying as she knew that at this moment she had to choose between love and family.

"HAHAHAHAHAH you guys are so dumb first listening to hades then forgetting one thing we have flying cats you don't." shouted Natsu as he flew out with happy carrying him.

later

It was now that the war was over fairy tail had lost the heart was not destroyed and now a great big roar sounded through the sky and a huge dragon appeared and wiped out the whole island well everything but Natsu who we could now see in his own little dimension floating around.

"HEEEEELLLLLOOOOO anyone out there." shouted Natsu boerd of this lonelyness.

"Hey there how did you get here my boy." said a dragon with shiny red scales.

"Wow you look so cool." said happy who had just woke up from his nap on Natsu's head.

"Boy and cat how did you get here only my host can get here and he has not unlocked me yet so who are you." said the dragon getting annoyed.

"I am Natsu Dragnnel and this here is Happy." said Natsu respecting the dragon infront of him.

"Hmmmmmm I see this is a stroke of good fortune I have a bodygaurd for my host." said the Dragon

"ye that sounds awesome and all but I don't know where I am." said Natsu as he pinchend himslef so he knew it wasn't a dream.

"It doesn't matter who I am or where you are it's the fact that all will be revieled if you protect my host till he hits a certain point in life where he can summon me himslef and then all will be revieled." said the dragon as Natsu was surroneded by light and then heared a voice say "The world rests in your hands now Natsu Logan scott Dragneel."


	2. Logan

**So this is the first merged chapter with oblivion tell me what you think about it and leave a review of what you want to happen I am also a writer on Darkshot123 so go chech that out aswell I have a good DXD fanfic over there and I hope you enjoy this will also be uploaded over there.**

*With Logan*

"Dahm that hurt" thought Logan as he checked his body patting it down to make sure he hadnt lost anything on the fall down. As Logan reasured himself that he had everything he set off to find someone who could give him directions and as he was walking he bumped into a girl with sky blue hair.

"Oh sorry about that Its my fault I walked into you." said Logan helping the girl up.

"NO NO its my fault im never looking where im going." said the girl as she got up and started to walk off.

"WAIT" shouted out Logan causing the girl to turn around and look at him confused. "Where am I and how do I get back to Magnolia?" asked Logan as the girl looked at him confused.

"Thats miles north and will take a couple hours journey." said the girl as Logan sprinted off in one direction till he reached the mountains outside of Magnolia.

As Logan stood there looking over Magnolia he charged up a spear of ice and threw it at the Fairy Tail hall only to see it destory it completly.

" **You may have gone overboard there Logan** "Said carnage as Logan started walking off.

"Yeah but atleast I get to go home now." said Logan as he started creating a portal.

" **LOGAN GO JUMP IN NOW." s** houted carnage as Logan didn't question his partner and jumped through the half ready portal taking him through a vortex and landing him in a park.

*With Natsu*

"REALLY THIS GUY IS THE HOST OF A DRAGON." shouted Natsu as he looked at the weilder of the boosted gear. "Hes a pervert please kill me now." said Natsu as he saw him getting beeten by a bunch of girl holding somesort of wooden sword. As Natsu approached all the girls stopped and looked at him curiously.

"Who are you?" questioned one of the girls.

"Im Natsu its an honour to meet you but ive gotta collect Issei and talk to him.

"Ok Ok you can deal with him." said the girls as they walked off leaving Issei and Natsu alone.

"Thanks dude you saved my life." said Issei standing up and brushing himself down.

"The name is Natsu not dude." said Natsu as he held him hand out.

"Im Issei hyoudou second year here." said Issei as he gave him a thumbs up and shook his hand.

"Wait what is this establishment?" asked Natsu as he looked at Issei.

"Well its a school obvisly." said Issei looking at him like a idiot

"So how do I enter school?" asked Natsu really confused.

"You will have to talk to the student council over at there office." said Issei looking at Natsu like he was a three year old.

"Can you take me there and help me with this school thing." said Natsu as Issei had a mischievious grin

"Ill help you if you become my personal body gaurd at school." Said Issei

"Sure I don't see a problem in that." said Natsu as him and Issei set off to the student council.

"So tell me more about this school thing." asked Natsu.

"Well you make friends and learn stuff about the world and yeah thats really about it and oh we have clubs but nearly all of them are private and require an invite." said Issei as he walked into the school getting dirty looks from everyone.#"I don't like how they are looking at me is it because of my Salmon hair? Asked Natsu looking at all the people.

"No its because im hated at school for being one of the perverted trio." sighed Issei as they reached the student councils office. "well this is your stop see you later body gaurd im in class 2-B if you need me. Joked Issei as he ran off.

So this is a student council I wonder if they are scary as the magic one said Natsu as he kicked open the door and shouted "IS THERE ANYONE IN."

"Um did you just kick down the door." said a girl with a bob cut and glasses.

"Yeah I did thats a common greeting where I come from but anyway im looking to join this school in class 2-B ive been told I can." said Natsu as the girl looked at him strangly like she was observing him.

"Oh yeah thats right and you are exacly?" said the girl as she looked at Natsu

"Im Natsu Dragneel proud member of fa…" said Natsu as he stopped and slowly remembered the past events.

"Ok Natsu heres your schedule enjoy your time at school you will have a unifrom soon I expect."

Said the girl as Natsu left and ran to his class as the teacher got informed of a new student coming into there class.

"Ok class we have a new student in are class." said the teacher as Natsu kicked down the door and gave his famous grin making a lot of the girls hearts melt and had a few chuckles from the boys seeing at how the teacher was staring at him.

"Names Natsu Dragneel plesure to meet you all." said Natsu looking at Issei and smiling the most at him

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THIS CLASS NATSU I DIDN'T THINK THEY WOULD ACTUALLY LET YOU JOIN THIS CLASS." shouted Issei as he looked confused at Natsu

"Well every good body gaurd has to look after his asset." said Natsu as he went and took an empty seat and fell asleep.

*Lunch*

"So this is a phone." said Natsu as he looked at his new best friend Issei

"Yeah you can literally do everything on this thing." said Issei as he turned on the Radio to show Natsu

"Breaking news a huge explosion has been caused in the center of town as a man has gotton out of a crates wielding what looks like a huge icicle." said the guy on the radio and with that Natsu grabbed Issei and ran in the direction of the exit as Issei screamed and asked where they where going.

"We are going to that park it might be gray my old friend." said Natsu with fury in his eyes.

"Ok fine but take a left and its half a mile west." said Issei as Natsu put on a full on sprint and arrived in under a minute suprising Issei and as they got there they saw a man with scales on his face screeming in anger shocking everything and taking out all the cameras near him.

"YOU HOW ARE YOU HERE." shouted the man holding the icicle

"Who are you exacly I thought you might be Gray." said Natsu

"Im Logan hyoudou and im a duel dragon slayer shouted Logan as he held both of his elements in his hands." said Logan.

"Wait so that means your from my world has all of fairy tail joined Grimoire heart or just most." shouted Natsu trying to get awnsers.

"What the hell are you talking about and im actually from this world but a paralel dimension." shouted Logan.

"Well im from a world where fairy tail has turned Evil so im not who you think I am." said Natsu trying to reason with Logan.

"Ok I believe you but we are going somewhere and talking this over." said Logan as he through his huge spear up in the air and making it explode.

*Back at school*

"Wait so we're her because?" asked Logan only for Natsu to explain everything going on.

"Wait so you are protecting the Issei of this world till he unlocks his powers thats pretty cool can I help?" asked Logan as he got pumped about helping.

"Sure but you will have to sign up for this school." said Natsu as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Nah ive already got a uniform from my world in this bag." said Logan as he took off his backpack and pulled out all of his stuff.

"Cool now ive gotta get to class before it starts but I feel like I forgot something." said Natsu as he looked confused until he heard a voice shout his name till he saw a panting Issei coming up behind him mad but also happy.

"DUDE YOU LEFT ME AT THE PARK". shouted Issei

"Well sorry but it looks like your happy about it." said Natsu as he looked at a smiling Issei.

"I got a girlfriend called Yuma on the way back." said Issei smiling causing Natsu to smile but Logan to face palm at how stupid he could be to get so happy over a girlfriend.

"OY your this worlds Issei then im Logan hyoudou your brother from a diffrent dimension nice to meet you." shouted Logan as Issei started walking over to him.

"Well im Issei hyoudou part of the perverted trio here at school." said Issei with pride in his voice.

"Well Issei wanna do a mission with me and skip class." asked Logan

"Well sure but what is the mission." asked Issei confused.

"We're sneeking into the ORC and finding some info on something." Said Logan as he started walking in the direction of the old school building..

*At the ORC*

So there is no one in well then makes are job eaiser thought Logan as he started looking around for files or pictures on a certain plan of theres.

"YO LOGAN WHAT WE LOOKING FOR." shouted Issei.

"Pictures of things or files with top secret or plans" shouted Logan as he hit the jackpot as he found a file called Khaos Brigade and the Red dragon emperor.

"JACKPOT." shouted out Logan as Issei ran over to him and looked at the file names.

"Whats the Khaos Brigade and the red dragon emperor." asked Issei as he took the red dragon emperor file and started to look through the files to see pictures of him and something about following him on his date with Yuma and waiting for him to get killed.

"LOGAN WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS." shouted Issei as Logan had a look and grabbed it as he could sense a Devil coming close.

"Dude ill explain later but if you don't wanna die follow me and just for you ive set up a camera in the showers here so you can watch that when ever you please but unless you wanna die I would run out that window.. said Logan as he ran at the window and jumped through it doing a commando role and waiting for Issei to Jump and then when he did Logan caught him and ran for his life and to look back to see the First year rook of Rias was standing at the window watching him running away while Issei screamed like a baby but luckly no one noticed him not even the rook. As Logan ran he realised it was the end of the day so he ran until he bumped into Natsu who looked at him and Issei weirdly.

"Why are you running?" asked Natsu as he looked at a past out Issei and a panting logan.

"Just ran around te school about nine times looking for you.

"Well what did you find out then." questioned Natsu as he saw Logan pull out two files and gave him one and kept the other.

"Intresting but you realise Issei has a date tommorow night right so we need to get him home you know where he lives right as your technically his brother." said Natsu as Logan nodded and ran as fast as he could to Isseis house dropping him off and running right back in under a minute and arrived back with Natsu.

"So what powers do you have exactly?" asked Logan as he looked at Natsu.

"Well I have lightining dragon slayer magic and fire dragon slayer magic what about you Logan?" asked Natsu.

"Well I have a gear called Carnage which is like huge claws on my knuckles and I have apocolypse which is like the black dragon emperor and I have a god eater and lightning and ice slayer magic but dude you realise you have a hidden power in you Natsu." said Logan examining Natsu with Apocolyspe seeing a demonic energy within Natsu

"Well then I will have to train and see what it is then." said Natsu as he found this thing intreging.

As the two settled down at a park they realised something as the orange of the sunset dissapeared leaving it just black that they had no where to sleep so they headed off for the abandoned church over on the hill as they where really tired.

 **Well thanks for reading this let me know what you thing and btw I don't own anything but my Oc gears and my Oc characters**

 **Harems that I have decided so far:**

 **Issei harem:**

 **Asia**

 **Mira**

 **Ravel**

 **Natsu Harem:**

 **Wendy**

 **Rias**

 **Kuroka**

 **OC**

 **Koneko**

 **Tsubaki**

 **Grafia**

 **Logan:**

 **Akeno**

 **Rosweisse**

 **Momo**

 **Bennia**

 **Sona**

 **Serafall**

 **Lucy**


	3. AN

So this really isn't that great of an announcement but im here too say im going to concentrate on hope is found in the darkest of places uploading it once a week and the others will be on hiatus unless i can get some love on it saying to continue but if not i will carry on with hope merged with Oblivion and come back too those storys later on let me know what you think with a review or a private message

sincerely- ssimonmayo123/Darkshot123


	4. Fixing Broken bonds

**So this is my third chapter of this story and I really like writing it even though it** **'s not my most popular story but anyway I decided to keep writing this story because I really enjoy it.**

 ***At the Abanodned church."**

"so this is the place then?." questioned Natsu as Logan approached the door of the church.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure this is the place but I think there actually might be someone inside let's take a look huh?" said Logan as he opened the door to see a huge group of Male Exorsists sorround a blond female exoecists as a group of about 10 fallens looked on and laughed.

"Get that bitch boys she deserves it for everything she has done." said one of the Fallens as they took a sip of some sort of Vodka.

"Can someone tell me what she has done?" said Logan as he walked in with his hands behind his back approaching the female.

"Ok you human ill tell you what she did and that is she was spying for the devils." said a female fallen angel.

"OH OH OH this girl is working with the fucking devils well then this is my problem." said Logan as he approached the female exorsist and grabbed her by the throat.

"p…p…please don't I had no other choice." said the female.

"Explain then." shouted Logan

"I….I…..I can't." cried the girl as she saw Logan look over to the fallens and other excorsists

"Do you think I can punish this little bitch for working with these devils and then I'll come back and do you one favour anything you guys want because I would really enjoy tourturing this bitch." laughed Logan

"Oh of course you can sir but you must come straight back so we can talk about this one favour you will owe us." said a Female Fallen smirking at Logan seductivaly.

"Thanks for your kindness now I have a busy night ahead of me." as he said that he slung the girl over his sholder as she tried her hardest to escape but to no avail.

*Half a mile away from the church*

"Oy girl stop fucking hitting my back I just saved your life so that's the least you could do for me." exlaimed a very tired and annoyed Logan as he carried on walking as far away from the church as he could.

"W…..W…Wait your not going to tourture me?" questioned the girl as she stopped hitting Logan in the back.

"Of course I won't we will just head over to the warehouses on the edge of town and you will get some rest there because if you ask me you look like shit and smell like shit in all honesty." laughed Logan as he started to pick up the pace a bit.

"Logan it's not very nice to insult a lady like that." sighed Natsu as he caught up with Logan.

"That may be true Logan but at this point she is technically a prisoner of myn so I can do anything I want and I'm gonna be really mean and you can't do anything to stop me." chuckled Logan as he saw the warehouse in sight.

"Well we're here now you get in there and make yourself at home I need to run a quick errand but im sure you will enjoy Natsu's company." said Logan as he summoned a portal and stepped through it dissapearing into nothing.

"So Natsu is your name that's a cool ass name." said the girl as she walked into the warehouse only to see a few lights that were still functioning and a coffe machine.

"Yeah it's what my birth father gave to me but I don't remeber much about him unfortunatly but I know that my new father loved my name and hes all the family I have left I think." exclaimed Natsu as he leaned onto the door and staring at the ceiling.

"What about that Logan guy that helped get me away from the church isn't he your brother or something." said the girl as she started to make herself some coffie in one of the two mugs that were

Left lying around.

"Nah me and him arn't brothers but he doesn't have any family left all I know about him is he has a huge grudge on devils and also had a huge disliking for me when he first met me saying I took away his brother when apparently it was a me from a diffrent timeline of my unvierse." Sighed Natsu as he started to close his eyes.

"Well I still have a family that need my help but I'm not strong enough to help them so they will be prisoners for ever." cried the girl as she sat down on the wheely chair and started to drink the coffee.

"Well I'm sure if Logan comes back you may be able to bust your parents out of where ever they are."

Said Natsu as he took off his scarf and used it as a pillow instead of the metal door.

"Wait you really think he would doing something for someone that he only just met and also someone who sided with the devils." cried the girl as a smile crept onto her face.

"Yeah sure he will I think I don't know to much about him but by the actions I saw from earlier it's obvious he took a liking to you on first sight or he would have left you in that church to die but he promised a favour pretty much for your life even though he didn't have to do that." sighed Natsu as he tried to fall asleep.

"But don't take his kindness for granted or try use him because if you do you will be greeting death itself." said Natsu as he fell to sleep.

*WIth Logan*

'you know carnage I kinda missed this dimension even if it is stuck in time right now but you got to admit the sunset makes my parents graves look so majestic' thoguht Logan as he started to shed a few tears.

' **you know logan you could get your brother back but you will have to time it right because right now he is in danger fighting a huge walking building with a cannon.' said carnage opening up a portal into the dimension with his Issei inside.**

'You know what I don't want him back right now but I do want him to sit with me and watch are parents graves.' thought Logan as he walked into the portal.

*With Oblivion Issei* (calling the Issei related to Logan Oblivion Issei)

"So this is the famous Phantom lord guild never knew it could walk or have a huge cannon on the front of it." said Issei as he stared at the cannon preparing to fire.

"EVERYONE GET BEHIND ME ILL BLOCK THIS ATTACK." shouted Erza as the cannon fired and she raised her huge shield preparing to block the stike only to hear someone to whisper the words idiot into her ear and walk infront of her and starting to deflect the beam into the sky parting the clouds above.

As the Cannon shot finished everyone started to clap and cheer for Erza only to see a man standing infront of her with glowing red claws and bleeding knuckles.

"Fuck that stung didn't think it would hurt as much as it did." laughed Logan as he shook his fists flicking aload of blood onto the floor.

"Who the hell are you and why did you help us." shouted Erza only to get no response.

"Erza calm donw this is the guy that attacked the guild a couple weeks back but hes also my first brother from a diffrent dimension." exclaimed Issei as he walked forward and grabbed a hold of Logans sholder.

"Glad you actually remember me now thought you might of actually forgotten me brother." sighed Logan as he turned around to look Issei directly in the eyes.

"Why are you here what is your goal." said Issei as he looked directly back into Logans eyes.

"All I want is for you to keep in contact with me and also come back to are original dimension and visit are parents graves for a little bit every month starting today and I'll help you out when ever you really need backup such as now." said Logan as he pulled his brother into a hug.

"Well then how do you want to deal with this situation." sighed Issei as he got out of his brothers embrace.

"A unison raid, I've heared they can be really powerful so if you me and Natsu work toghether on this we could probably destroy that whole building in one strike." smirked Logan as he activated his Balance Breaker.

"Hell yeah did you hear that Natsu we're going to blow up a whole building." shouted Issei only to see a very happy Natsu running towards them.

"Ok then on the count of three we will release are Unison raid and destroy this place." said Logan as he sharpened Carnage on a rock next to him.

"Ok 3…2….1." shouted Issei as they all readyed there attacks.

" **UNISON RAID OBLIVIONS CHAOS DRAGON."** Screamed the three in unsion as a dragon three times bigger than the guild was shot out and destroyed the building in one swipe of it's tail.

"DUDE THAT WAS SO SICK ARE YOU A DRAGON SLAYER BY ANY CHANCE AND IF SO WHICH ELEMENT DO YOU USE." shouted Natsu in excitement

"Well Natsu I'm a triple slayer as I use chaos lightning and ice but that means I also demand a high amount of all of my elements to live so if I was you don't try to get as many elements as l do. "sighed logan as he opened a portal and signaled Issei to come through and he did.

*Back at there parents grave*

The two just sat there in silence looking at the never setting sun admiring this beautiful peace for the first time in weeks.

"You know dude it's great to see you again because I started to get lonely over here by my self." sighed Logan as he leaned on Issei for a bit of rest.

"It sure is great brother." said Issei as the scilence over came both of them and they slept.

*4 hours later*

As Logan started to awaken from his slumber he noticed a sleeping Issei and decided to take him back to his new home as he didn't know how long they had slept so he opened a portal back to fairy tail and put him thorugh it knowing it would land him inside a bed somewhere at there guild.

'well carnage take me home will you I'm starting to get lonely again'. thought Logan as he got no response but a portal opened up infront of him so he walked through.

*thorugh the Portal*

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I" shouted Logan into the sky noticing a destoryed Tokyo around him.

' **Sorry about this Logan but um we are kinda trapped here for a couple weeks maybe months until I can recharge my powers of dimensional teleportation but I mean look on the good side look how peaceful this land is.'**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" came a scream in the distance.

'yeah thanks for that jinx you absoloute dick' thought Logan as he ran towards the sound only to trun a corner and see a thing bigger than the black Aragarmi that he had met cornering a little girl behind a bus.

' **Can I still use my balance breaker Apocolypse'**

' **yeah sure you can I'm just a little tired because it seems you had forgotten about me.'**

 **I AM THE APOCALYPSE I AM THE DESTROYER OF HOMES**

 **I WILL BRING CARNAGE AND DESTRUCTION TO ALL THOSE WHO THAT STAND BEFORE ME**

 **I DESTROY THE DREAMS AND CONSUME THE INFINITE**

 **YOU SHALL DIVE INTO THE DARKNESS OF THE APOCOLYPSE**

 **JUGGERNAUGHT DRIVE!**

At that moment a huge lighning pillar appeared in the sky surrounding Logan as he rushed towards the weird monster attacking the girl and sinking his teeth into the back of it and ripping out its spine only to see three more approach from behind at a rather fast speed as they slowly injured him but they stood no match as Logan grabbed one by the tail and smashing it into the ground with such force that it implaed the other in the head and the other in the chest imobilising it completly.

' **okay Logan the threats are neutralised I'm taking you out of juggernaught drive' exclaimed Apocolypse as he slowly started to transform back into human form.**

"AH COME ON APOCLYPSE I WANTED TO PLAY A TINY BIT MORE BUT ATLEAST I CAN TAKE THIS ONES SOUL NOW I GUESS SO I CAN GAIN A BIT OF POWER." shouted Logan as he punched the floor and blooding his hand for getting a little out of control.

As he turned around he saw a guy standing on the monster impaling it in the head and killing it making Logan extremely pissed.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK KID WHAT WAS THAT FOR." shouted out Logan sticking his middle finger at they guy.

"You forgot to finish the horsemen off so I decided to help you out a bit you can thank me later." said the dude as he pulled out his sword from the horsemen and started to walk towards Logan only to get a kick in the head by a random girl carrying a really wierd looking battle axe.

"You idiot now the blood suckers are going to attack us if we die im blaming it on you." shouted the girl as three other people approached from the distance.

"Wait let me get this clear vampires actually exist here aswell?" questioned Logan as he approached the girl.

"Well yeah they kinda took control of a bit of Earth after the virus killed everyone over 13 pretty much but how the hell did you not know that and who are you?" questioned the girl but only to get pushed out the way by Logan as a Vampire shot down at lightning fast speeds and impaled Logan in the chest.

"Why did you do that you don't even know me." said the girl as she looked at Logan shedding a small tear.

"Why the fuck are you crying you're a soldier arne't you?" coughed Logan as blood came out his mouth.

'This little bitch is going to pay Carnage activate are soul extraction technique but channel it to are teeth so this can be a little ironic.' thought Logan as he smirked and he looked at the girl and her comrades.

"Look away real quick ok I don't want you to see this little part." commanded Logan leaving no choice in this statement so they all turned around only to see some vampires drop directly behind them so they engaded in a fight.

"Ha you are all going to die im a noble of the high classe and best fighter in all of….." started the vampire who stabbed Logan only to be shut up as Logan sank his teeth into the vampire and started to suck his blood out and also his soul.

"What a little bitch proclaiming yourself as a good fighter when you missed the centre of my heart by 5mm not instantly killing me." laughed Logan as he kicked the noble away only to see all the members of the girls squad looking at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that." said Logan looking at them confused."

"You just killed a noble like it was nothing and sucked his blood but surly that would turn you into a vampire but I don't see any diffrence in you so what did you just do right now?" asked the guy who stole Logans kill earlier.

"I took his soul and put it into my gear but didn't actually drink any of his blood but I did gain all of his unique attributes such as super speed which is fucking cool." laughed Logan as sat down onto the floor.

"Your going to need to come back to are millitary base so you can awnser a few questions." said the girl who was most probably the commander.

"Well you see as beautiful as you are miss I'm not coming back to your house on the first date." smirked Logan seeing that he caused her too blush a bit so he decided to take his t-shirt off just to add a bit more to the affect

"N…No that is not what I meant at all we need to see what you actually are" said the Commander controlling her blush.

"Nah I'm good I think I want to explore a bit more maybe find some more vamps maybe make a family here if you get what I mean." said Logan but only to get no response at all.

"FINE ill stop joking around but im still not coming back to your base because I'm only gonna be here for a couple of weeks and I want to explore and maybe actually find some people I can call family I guess and I doubt I could find that in some stupid millitary camp so if you don't mind ill be on my way to find some cool people or maybe even a vampire stronghold oooohhhh how I would love to meet the leader of the vamps." said Logan in excitment as he started to get up only to see a scyth to his throat.

"It was not a request it was a demand." said the girl as her squad all pulled out there wepons aswell and pulled them to Logans vital organs.

"Well how about a deal then huh ill come with you with no trouble at all if you do two things for me huh sounds fair correct?" asked Logan as he looked at the girl with a grin.

"Fine then what is your first condition?" asked the girl curious of what he would want.

"Ok first off I want the locations of the vampires main base and don't even lie I know you guys must know where it is." said Logan smirking at the thought of storming some sort of castle that you would imagine a vampire to live in.

"Deal and what is your second condition." said the commander as she pulled her scyth back a little.

"You and the other girl over there have to go on two seprate dates with me where ever I want when we get to the base." laughed Logan only to hear an awnser he was definatly not expecting.

"Ok then it's a deal we set back for the base then no complaints we should be back within 5 hours." said the commander as she started walking off.

"You sure you want to walk all that way I mean you will need that strength for the date becasue if you want I can teleport us back if you tell me how many miles away this base is." smirked Logan as he saw the astonished faces of the people infront of him.

"Yeah that's right I can teleport big deal now stop looking like such idiots and come grab a body part apart from the privates because that's a no go." chuckled Logan as they all came and grabbed some sort of body part and he teleported into the middle of what looked like a highschool.

"Ok then we are heading out to the main demon armys base lets go." said the commanding officer of the squad as they all started walking forward.

'i can already tell this is going to be a load of fun can't you Carnage'

' **Yes I can Logan yes I can.'**

 **Well then that was my longest chapter so far kind of wanted to make Logan to make amends with Issei so he could join the story again and I also wanted some sort of new anime universe to come into the mix so Logan can get a little stronger because in a couple of chapters if all go to plan he will have to fight a very strong enemy soon but ill have you guys vote in the reviews or private message me what other items you think he should obtain apart from a cursed wepon he already is getting and he will get two more items from 2 diffrent anime series so let me know what you think and till next time PEACE**

 **P.S you will have to know what this anime he is in now because I gave no names out yet but I gave a few hints here and there of what anime he is in right now.**

 **Also im rethinking harems and if its just Issei I want Natsu to have one aswell and also Logan as I think those three will make a very strong bond in the coming chapters.**


End file.
